Jack Atlas (manga)
* King * Duel Dragon | alternate_name = Jack Atlus | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Male | age = 19http://img2081.poco.cn/mypoco/myphoto/20130104/16/6593473720130104162943099.png | birthdate = January 11 | height = 191 cm | weight = 72 kg | occupation = Professional Duelist | relatives = * Rex Goodwin (adoptive father) * Skeleton Knight (adoptive uncle) | manga_deck = King | related_pages = * Anime biography * Jack Atlas' Decks * Phoenix Whirlwind }} Jack Atlas (ジャック・アトラス, Jakku Atorasu) is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga and the current King of Duelists of New Domino City. Design Appearance Jack has violet eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. During his time at the facility as a kid, Jack wore a white shirt with the number 11 written on each sides of his sleeves along with white pants and shoes. Personality Having being raised to be a King, Jack is highly egoistic, only caring about himself and victory. This is shown when he would mercilessly defeat Duelists in the V.S.S.L. facility, not caring for his opponent's feelings. This was also shown when he rode over scrapped Duel Runners, destroying them in the process. Jack is also shown to be extremely vindictive, chasing the one who stole his "Duel Dragon" from him when he was younger. Jack holds little, if any faith in bonds and friendship, due to Kalin Kessler's betryel and theft of his Duel Dragon when they were younger, and is a firm believer in his own power. Biography History .]] Jack along with Kalin were children who grew up in the V.S.S.L., a facility owned by Rex Goodwin to find those who were born to hold the Duel Dragon cards. Both showed high promise. During one night, Kalin decided to Duel Jack as the two acted completely different to their opponents, that being that Kalin treated them with respect where as Jack taunted them for losing. During the Duel, Kalin decided to let Jack win as Kalin didn't want to leave behind the friends he made at the facility. Jack won the duel and as a reward, Rex gave him the "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" card. Annoyed by this, Kalin stole the card and set explosives off in the building, running away in the process. This fueled Jack with hatred as Kalin had stolen his Duel Dragon. After Jack won, he was sent to New Domino City to become the "King". Jack was later revealed to have some history with Akiza Izinski, as seen in her flashback. She reminded herself that he was the only one to defeat her in a Turbo Duel. Present After Yusei's Duel with the Skeleton Knight, Jack appeared in Satellite under the orders of his father, Rex Goodwin. .]] Seeing Yusei drive past, Jack attacked him with Dark Highlander, causing him to almost crash. Jack then burst out of the rubble of his Duel Runner, challenging Yusei to a Duel, to which Yusei rejected. Yusei then drove off, with Jack in pursuit, who was annoyed as no Duelist runs away from him, to which he then ordered "Dark Highlander" to attack Yusei again. With the attack about to hit, Yusei Summoned "Junk Blader" to defend himself. This is what Jack wanted as it was drawing a card showed that Yusei intended to Duel. Yusei decided to drive toward the hospital while Dueling Jack, therefore would still be able to get Sect there on time. The two then begun the Duel, both going card for card. As the Duel progressed through Satellite, Yusei realised who Jack actually was, the King of the City who had defeated 10 Duelists in a row, and was undefeated. Jack also shocked Yusei with how he trampled over destroyed Duel Runners, showing how he tramples over their feelings. Despite putting up a fight, Yusei falls to Jack's strategy of "Dark Highlander" and an array of Equip Cards. Jack's Sense causes Yusei's Duel Runner to crumble throughout the Duel, and eventually crash, causing Yusei and Sect to fall into the river below. Jack then walks over to Yusei's Duel Runner and picks up his face-down card, which is revealed to be "Synchro Deflector", which could have won Yusei the Duel. Jack throws the card into the river and laughs at Yusei's demise, before driving off. During the opening ceremonies of the D1GP tournament, Jack emerged before the contestants on his Duel Runner, smirking at them in the process. This annoyed the majority of the contestants including Greiger, Akiza and Bolt as Jack had humiliated them in the past by defeating them so easily. He also saw Crow Hogan and Kalin Kessler, which seemed to please him. He then stated to himself that the D1GP is more of a consolation match, rather than a tournament due to how he's defeated all of the Duelists who have entered. He then declared that the D1GP begins, before returning to his viewing chamber along with Lazar, Rex and Mina Simington. Throughout the Duel, Greiger and Yusei entertained Jack with their back-and-forth moves. Amazed by this, Mina informs Rex that Greiger is known as the "Undefeated Giant", to which Jack corrects her by stating that "he was" due to the humiliating defeat that he suffered at the hands of the King. After Yusei defeated Greiger, Jack laughed at Greiger's Duel Runner being destroyed by Yusei's Sense, claiming that Greiger is weak in mind, and in Sense. During Akiza's Duel with Sherry LeBlanc, Jack overheard Lazar talking to Rex about them being Psychic Duelists. He was then amazed at how Sherry predicted every single card in Akiza's hand with her "Name Erasure" Spell Card, to which Rex explained that her psychic ability is that she can see cards in her opponent's hand. After Akiza defeats Sherry, Jack observes the rest of the tournament during which Kalin wins his Duel, to which he then stares up at Jack evilly, which Jack merely smirks at. During Crow's Duel with Bolt, Crow's swarm and Synchro Summon tactic shocked Jack, especially when he performs an OTK on Bolt, winning the first round. Jack later appears after Yusei defeats Hunter Pace after Sect beats up all of Hunter's goons. He chases after Sect as Goodwin informed him that Sect owns a shadow card to which Jack hopes that it is his which was stolen from him. When Jack catches up to Sect, he challenges him to a Duel to which Sect accepts. Yusei who can't find Sect goes looking for him and when he sees the Duel occurring, Jack tells him that he's next after he's done squishing Sect. As the Duel progresses, Jack seems to have the upperhand Summoning his "Sirius the Blue Dog Star" and "Dark Highlander", but Sect manages to bring out his new ace, "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" which annoys Jack as it isn't the card he was looking for. When Sect attacks with the card, Jack's "Sense Excluder" is unable to counter the Shadow Sense of the Duel Dragon. Before the Duel can continue, the Skeleton Knight appears and takes Sect away leaving Jack and Yusei puzzled about what just happened. After Sect disappears with the Skeleton Knight, Kalin Kessler appears and reveals to Jack that he has Jack's stolen ace, "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" by summoning it in front of him. Jack goes to try and take back his card but Kalin's Duel Disk begins to malfunction causing the dragon to disappear due to the fact that Kalin used a copy that was unable to contain the power of the original. Insulted, Jack went to punch Kalin and demanded to know where the real card is, but he was stopped by Yusei who stated that a card like that changed Sect and wanted more information about the Duel Dragons from both of them as they were his only link to Sect. Jack becomes annoyed, and doesn't answer Yusei. Kalin then said that they both have the right to play the game for the Duel Dragons and told them both that the showdown would take place in Satellite. Jack leaves, telling Kalin that he will play his little game for old times sake but the next time they'll meet, he will crush Kalin so hard that he won't be able to Turbo Duel again. Kalin smiles and tells Jack that he will look forward to it. Straight away, Jack seeks out Kalin and manages to find him. They then discuss the events of their childhood and how Kalin stole Jack's Duel Dragon. Kalin then threw "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" at Jack, stating that he didn't need it anymore as he had his own, "Void Ogre Dragon". Jack then challenges Kalin to a Duel for how he stole what was most precious to him. Jack gained the advantage with apparent ease, summoning his "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" and reducing Kalin's Life Points to zero. Kalin managed to stay in the Duel with "Zero Gate of the Void" and using it to summon "Void Ogre Dragon," ensuring that he wouldn't lose. With the effects of the "Infernity" cards in his Graveyard, Kalin took Jack down to 600 Life Points. Due to the effects of Kalin's Infernity cards in the Graveyard, Jack was put in a tight situation. However with the use of his Champion's Trap cards and a combo of "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Rumbling of Heaven and Earth", Jack was able to win the Duel, freeing Kalin from Void Ogre Dragon's Shadow Miasma. Upon destroying "Void Ogre Dragon", Jack saw Kalin's memories and finds out the reason he stole his Duel Dragon card. Jack tells Kalin that friends are shackles and were the reason he hesitated in their last duel. But he admits that dueling Kalin was the only thing he liked about being in V.S.S.L.. Jack leaves, telling Kalin to come face him again after he makes a new strategy. However Kalin stops him as he needs to tell him the truth about the D1 Grand Prix. After hearing everything that Kalin had just told him, Jack decides to head to the Aerial Fortress Seibal and plans to take the power of the Ultimate God for himself. Relationships Rex Goodwin Rex Goodwin is revealed to be Jack's adoptive father, having adopted him after winning his duel against Kalin. Jack and Rex seem to have a similar relationship to their anime counterparts, as Rex tells Jack what to do, and Jack obeys. That being said, Rex does seem to be very proud of Jack's status as the King and reminds him of his victories frequently. Deck Manga Jack uses a "King" Deck, primarily focused on Synchro Summon tactics through cards such as "Instant Tuning" and "Synchro Call". Jack also utilizes several Equip Spell Cards to cripple his opponent's monsters through cards like "Black Brooch" and "Cursed Shield", which he then uses in combination with "Dark Highlander" to inflict large amounts of Damage whilst maintaining control over the field. After reacquiring his "Duel Dragon", "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend", Jack begins to focus more of his strategies around it, through cards such as "Rumbling of Heaven and Earth". Jack's Trap Cards are centred around disrupting his opponent's tactics as well as protecting himself and his monsters from being Destroyed, such as "Synchro Libido" and "Champion's Storm". Publications V Jump Magazine A Decklist based around Jack's Deck was published in the December, 2013 issue of V Jump Magazine. Trivia * The manga's artist, Masashi Satō, revealed in an interview that his favorite character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is Jack. Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters